


What To Do

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: Disconnect [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, M/M, Marking, Stress Relief, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: He’s never been able to disconnect logic from sex or emotions and now is no different.





	What To Do

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

It should be Bruce asking the question, all things considered, but it’s Tim instead. Bruce pauses in taking off his shirt and nods shortly. No explanation. Still, no explanation, Tim amends as he goes back to kicking off his shoes. Bruce had just grabbed him on their way up the stairs and had kissed him thoroughly. Tim and his raging hormones hadn’t protested. Not even when Bruce had picked him up and carried into the bedroom like some kind of trophy. 

“It will be good for you. Release tension,” Bruce adds to his nod after the longest pause.

By then, Tim is standing there in nothing but his boxers. Under Bruce’s gaze, his hands reflexively move to cover himself up, although which part and why he’s not sure. It’s not as though Bruce hasn’t seen him wearing less than this before, but somehow, standing there in his underwear makes Tim feel more exposed than ever. 

“Release tension, right,” Tim repeats as he steps closer to Bruce.

Bruce still has his pants on and Tim starts to reach to take them off, but Bruce pushes his hands away. Tim almost frowns in confusion. He wants to get this over with. He’s never been able to disconnect logic from sex or emotions and now is no different. They’ll have sex, release some tension, and maybe they’ll both sleep tonight. That’s Tim’s train of thought until Bruce kisses him again. It’s almost awkward and sloppy at first as though Bruce isn’t sure of what he’s doing. Tim is sure it’s more like Bruce isn’t sure of who he’s doing it with. After all, Tim is only sixteen and Bruce is…

“Are you sure—“

Tim’s question gets cut off by Bruce’s finger to his lips. Bruce’s eyes are intense and Tim resists the urge to swallow hard. 

“It’s fine.”

Before Tim can even think to reply, Bruce’s mouth is on his again. Hot and wet and so sure this time. Tim tries not to think at all, as difficult as that is, and just feel. Instead, he vaguely wonders what the hell Bruce is doing with his sixteen year-old ass and has he done this before with the other Robins? Tim is too busy sucking on Bruce’s tongue to ask. 

By the time they’re both naked and on the bed and Bruce is inside him, Tim has almost completely forgotten his question. As Bruce traces a scar on Tim’s shoulder with his tongue, Tim digs his fingernails into Bruce’s back. Vaguely he wonders if he’ll leave a mark and what would Alfred say if he saw it. That almost takes him out of the moment, but then Bruce’s hand is on his cock and Tim gets lost in it again. 

When Tim comes, it’s with barely a sound. More of a muted growl than anything else. He isn’t even thinking of Bruce or anyone else at the time. But Bruce apparently has someone on his mind because when he comes it’s with a soft “Oh, Dick,” which makes Tim blink once as he files that away for future reference. Bruce rolls off Tim after a second and pulls the blankets up over them without a word, as though nothing had happened at all.


End file.
